1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices, methods, and systems for applying compounds on building surfaces. Specifically, the invention relates to devices for applying texturing compound, and like substances, to ceilings and interior walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical building, drywall is applied to walls and ceilings to hide studs and wiring. Paint, wallpaper, and other surface treatments may be used to increase the aesthetic appeal of the dry wall. One particularly pleasing treatment is a textured application of a drywall compound, such as drywall mud. In typical applications, drywall mud is placed on a handheld tool, such as a board, trowel, hawk, or other similar device. The user then places the surface of the tool holding the drywall mud against a surface such as a wall or ceiling. Removing the tool creates raised peaks that may be partially leveled the peaks to create a textured or patterned surface.
Currently available tools for applying compounds such as drywall mud to surfaces such as walls and ceilings, however, include a number of disadvantages. First of all, boards, trowels, hawks, and other tools, are typically intended for other uses and are not adequately designed to apply drywall mud to large surfaces. Often, the drywall mud negatively affects tools made of wood or metal. For example, wood tends to be porous and absorb the drywall mud, making cleaning difficult, and metal tools rust when exposed to the water contained in drywall mud. In addition, metal and wood tools tend to be heavy and difficult to maneuver. In typical applications, a user is required to apply drywall mud in hard to reach areas. Consequently, maintaining a heavy tool in an elevated or awkward position inevitably leads to strain on the back, arms, and shoulders. Moreover, maintaining a heavy tool in the correct orientation can also be difficult. Accordingly, a heavy tool made of metal or wood is undesirable for applying drywall mud to a surface.
Currently available tools also create undesirable edge marks in finished textured surfaces. The sharp, square, edges of prior art tools tend to create distinct marks in the drywall mud where the edge of the tool was positioned during application. These tools also typically have a hard, flat applying surface. Such a surface tends to unevenly apply drywall mud where a user does not press the tool against a surface in a substantially flat orientation. Using currently available tools, one must develop a certain level of skill in order to evenly apply compound without avoid edge marks. Weekend home improvement enthusiasts find it discouraging to attempt to apply texturing to interior surfaces, because they typically lack the skill needed to create an aesthetically pleasing result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tool for applying drywall compounds to surfaces that is lightweight and resistant to damage from the compound. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a tool that allows ready and consistent application of compounds without defects such as edge marks from the tool. Such a tool should also be easily maintained and manufactured.